Love Prevails Through Darkness
by TheNugget
Summary: How do people react when they find out Éowyn killed a Nazgûl? What makes Faramir different from everyone else? Read an alternate and more in-depth meeting between Éowyn and Faramir. Different conditions; same love (:
1. Chapter 1 - The Truth

**Chapter 1**

Éowyn knew what was coming. After some days of respite, her summoning had arrived. Very soon, she would be asked questions that could not be answered. They would never believe a woman killed a Fell-beast; let alone a Nazgûl. And she knows they will ask about her uncle. His body had lain near hers, after all. The main thing she cannot explain though is _why_ she lived. Why she was allowed to move on while the King lay at rest. That was a question she truly did not know the answer to.

As she made her way down the beaten halls of Minas Tirith, she willed away her fear…but one only had to look in her eyes to see her grief, and Aragorn was not a blind man. She knew he would be there, along with her brother. She only hoped that they would be patient with her.

The thought of facing Aragorn _did_ scare her. He was the first person she had seen when she awakened. At the time, she thought she had died and went to heaven. Éowyn was not so lucky though. No matter how badly she wished for death, she lived. Now, she would face the world alone and hopeless. She knew that these dark days would never end for her.

Before stepping into the throne room, Éowyn takes a deep breath. _Here we go..._ she thinks

Turning the corner, the first person she sees is Aragorn. He is speaking to the elf, Legolas, and Gandalf the White. The dwarf Gimli sits at a table with a plate of food, while her brother makes his way over to Aragorn. A strangely familiar man is there, with long brown hair and soft eyes. She only studies him for a moment until she sees Merry watching her.

Immediately, the hobbit breaks into a grin and rushes towards her. She can't help but smile and embrace him, thankful that he's alive. This hobbit knows her perhaps better than anyone else, save for her brother. Remembering Eomer, she looks towards him and notices his eyes on her. The room is hushed and it seems as though the air has thickened. Slowly, Éowyn stands and turns towards Aragorn. He is smiling, but there is a hardness in his eyes that is impossible to miss. Merry looks around, confused.

"You'd think they hadn't seen a woman for a year." He jests.

"Not a woman such as this." Aragorn says hardly. "Not a woman who seems to wish for death."

Éowyn stands straight. "I wish to fight for those I love."

Eomer breaks in, "Yes, but you seem to forget about those who love you. About those who would suffer if you were gone. Do they matter not to you, Éowyn?"

"Does not every warrior make that choice?" she asks.

"Yes, but you are no warrior!" he says sternly.

Éowyn looks at him with a steady gaze. She knew this was coming, and she would not grant him the satisfaction of seeing her annoyance.

"Wait," exclaims Merry, "I don't see what the problem is? What did Éowyn do wrong?"

"She played a part that was not meant for her to play and was nearly killed." answers Aragorn without looking away from Éowyn.

"Yes well so did I!" The hobbit proceeds, "Lord Théoden told me I would be a burden to his men, and still I came. Do I not deserve a conference as well?"

The dwarf speaks up, "No one's surprised you broke the rules, laddy. I'd bet that you've been breaking the rules since you took your first breath.

"You were not a burden, Merry." Says Aragorn coolly. "You were not so close to death when we discovered you. Nobody almost lost you."

Merry is clearly angry, "That's not fair!" he yells, "after everything she did in battle, you scold her? Why isn't she allowed to fight? She was braver than any man out there!"

"Merry!" Éowyn hisses, but it's too late.

"What kind of things in battle?" asks the stranger with the brown hair. "What makes her braver than any other man?" He says it without scorn.

As she studies the man, she realizes how she knows him. The night before, he looked at her from the courtyard while she sat at the window. In that glance, it was as though they knew each other. Now they are meeting, and the feeling is still present.

"Nothing." lies Éowyn, answering him.

"Nothing?" Merry yells. She tries to stop him, but to no avail. Merry speaks loudly, "She is the bravest person I have ever met! She severed the head of a Fell-beast and killed a Nazgûl!"

The room is silent. It is clear that no one believes him; they are only shocked by his boldness.

After a few seconds of stillness, Legolas speaks, "A Nazgûl cannot be killed," he says slowly, "And regardless of one's skill with a sword, severing the head of a Fell-beast is…impossible."

"Improbable; not impossible," Gandalf speaks out for the first time. Everyone turns to him. He looks at Legolas, "Elves are supposed to have the eyes of the eagles. Did your elf eyes not see the headless corpse of a Fell-beast lying near King Théoden?"

All eyes turn to Éowyn. Regardless of her position, she cannot suppress her sadness at the mention of her uncle. Her face briefly, but unmistakably, shows her anguish. When it passes, she looks at Aragorn with anger, wishing to be anywhere in the world but here.

"Impossible!" exclaims Eomer, "no man – or woman – would ever _dream_ of killing a Nazgûl without reason. And I know Éowyn; she would NOT do an act so senseless for acknowledgment!"

Éowyn is silent. This is something she _cannot_ speak of.

"What's even stranger," says Gandalf, "is that the only Nazgûl unaccounted for is the one that they say no man can kill."

"Another reason that she could NOT have done what the hobbit claims!" says her brother, passionately.

"But Éowyn is not a man." replies Gandalf. Again, the room is silent. Éowyn glances at the faces surrounding her. They know it is true. She lowers her eyes as her heart fills with dread. Nobody was ever supposed to find out! She did not want to be renowned for an act that did _nothing._ She did not want to explain to them _why_ she took up arms against the impossible.

"Why?" whispers Aragorn, as though reading her thoughts.

Éowyn sighs, "I only did it to protect my King." She speaks quickly, "The Nazgûl was going to kill him. The only reason I ever fought was to shield him, and he is dead. I did _nothing_."

"What?" Merry exclaims, "My lady, you saved your uncle from a painful death. He died in peace because of you. That is NOT nothing."

"But still, he is dead," she whispers. She looks at the men around her and sees pity in their eyes. Only one man looks at her differently – the stranger. He looks at her with…_understanding_. She sees sadness in his eyes, much like her own, that causes hers to fill with tears. Holding them back, she declares one last thing.

"I do not want praise. I fought the same as any man fought. The only difference is that I lived." With that, she turns and walks away.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

**Chapter 2 – First Meeting**

Éowyn walks swiftly down the hall, avoiding eye contact with the passersby. It seems as though the entire world is facing her. Her heart races and her breaths come short. When will everyone learn the truth? What will they think when they learn that she was the last one to see the King alive? How long will this nightmare of uncertainty last?

Finally, she makes it to her chamber. She falls to the bed and puts her head in her hands – images and thoughts racing through her mind. How has Éowyn, the shieldmaiden of Rohan, fallen to such distress? How has she, who has handled all past events with such composure, lost her stability? Falling into turmoil, she can no longer hold back her tears. Alone, Éowyn weeps until she is finally overcome by sleep.

She wakes at twilight. She slept on her injured arm and it now aches. Impassively, she rubs it and makes her way to the mead-hall, where supper will be waiting.

With all of her tears spent, she feels only numb. Before, there was sorrow; now there is nothing. The faces she sees appear blank and the walls of the castle seem dull. Life itself has become insignificant. Strangely, Éowyn cannot decide whether heartache or monotony is worse. Anyways, she no longer cares.

As she turns the corner to the mead-hall, she stops and looks at the feasting men. Slowly, the room falls silent and all eyes are on her – some with admiration, some with curiosity. She blankly returns the scrutiny and scans the crowd. She stops when she meets a pair of grey eyes…the stranger from the courtyard. Once again, his eyes seem to hold a different meaning from everyone else's. She breaks his gaze and makes for Eomer, knowing she couldn't stomach any food. Slowly, the room grows noisy again, though all eyes glance her way.

"Éowyn, you should eat." calls Eomer.

"I am not hungry," she says vacantly, "though, I do think some water would do me well."

He replies, "This is a celebration of life! Surly some ale is warranted to hail the victorious dead and commend the living?"

"Surly it is, but the taste is not desirable at the present."

Her brother is silent for a moment. He looks upon his sister with pity and dread. Éowyn knows she should comfort him but she only stares back.

"Will it ever be again?" he whispers sadly.

"I do not know."

Unable to look upon his sadness, she leaves the mead-hall and walks into the quiet of the night. She wanders until she finds herself on the edge of a balcony. A piece of the banister is missing from the previous battle and a black void lies below it. How simple it would be to step into the emptiness. With only a few more steps, she would be gone. The balcony is at least 100 feet from the ground…and only a few feet away is an escape from this world. Éowyn finds herself looking down the slope…inching her way towards it…slowly closing those few feet…

"The night is quiet." A voice says suddenly.

Éowyn whirls around. The man with grey eyes regards her coolly. She searches his face for any signs of apprehension, but sees none. Recovering her demeanor, she stands straight.

"The night is dark as well," she replies, "One does not need a voice to tell them that."

"Ah, but they do if they are blind." he says with a smile.

"The blind see only darkness."

"How can we know that if we have never been blind?"

"I do not like riddles, sir."

"Forgive me, lady. I only mean to iterate that the blind may _choose _to see light if they wish."

Éowyn is getting annoyed. "What is your business here?"

"Here in Gondor or here on this balcony?"

"Both."

"Well," he begins, "Gondor is my home; why would I not be here? And I am on this balcony simply to make conversation with a lady in hope of brightening her seemingly low spirits."

"Are you always this frank?" she asks.

"Sometimes. Tonight, I have decided to be a bit more forthright than usual."

She studies him for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Are _you_ always this frank?" he jokes.

"You did not answer my question."

The man sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Why does the question cause him such unease?

Finally, he speaks. "I am Faramir, son of Denethor former Steward of Gondor."

Éowyn starts. Now she understands why this man seemed so chagrined. Everyone in the city knew that the Steward Denethor went mad during the battle. He tried to burn his own son alive. She now realizes that that son is standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry…" is all she can say.

"For what?" Faramir asks keenly.

"…You're father."

Faramir's eyes grow dark.

"Sorry that he nearly killed me?"

"Yes…and that he died."

His expression changes from dark to wide-eyed. His shoulders relax and he looks at Éowyn now in wonder.

"You're the first person to say that." He breathes.

"Did you not want to hear it?"

"No! No, it's not that at all…people just seem to only remember what he tried to do. As far as I'm concerned, that's the first time he's ever shown he cared for me."

Éowyn looks at him curiously. He seems surprised at what he said.

"I'm sorry my lady, my tongue is loose."

"No, tell me what you mean by that." She does not know why she's so interested.

Faramir regards her curiously. He waits for a moment as though contemplating what he should say. Then, he sighs and walks across the balcony towards the banister. Facing the darkness of the city, he leans on it and waits.

It only takes a moment for Éowyn to realize he is letting her decide whether she will hear his story or not. She stands still for a moment and ponders. Then, she walks over to the man with the grey eyes, and leans on the banister beside him. He begins


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust and Understanding

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait! I've been super busy with senior week going on at school and haven't even had time for homework, let alone writing! This is my first legitimate FanFic though…so I'm sorry if I keep messing up. Still trying to get used to the layout of the website and what-not…I'll get there eventually! (:**

**Also, PLEASE feel free to give constructive criticism! (: I am totally 100% OK with that! (Unless you're mean about it). Keep in mind I don't mean the ****_plot_****, but the writing technique, punctuation, spelling of names, diction, etc. That's the whole reason I decided to get on FanFiction. **

**Well, enjoy! Make sure to leave reviews as well! **

**(Disclaimer - I obviously don't own The Lord of the Rings)**

**Chapter 3 – Trust and Understanding**

Faramir tells Éowyn the story of a boy who was never good enough. A boy who was always outranked by his brother and was constantly reminded of that fact by his father, even when they became men. When his brother died, his father admitted that he wished the brothers' places had been switched. It wasn't until the end when the father finally revealed that he loved both sons. Thus, Éowyn learned Faramir's story.

When Faramir finishes, they stand in silence for a moment. Éowyn is still wrapping her head around all that she heard. What a challenging life this man had lived! To be so unloved by one's own family is unimaginable to her. What's more, she can't figure out why this man – this stranger – had told her such private information. Still, she knew now…and she could never forget. After a few moments of silence, Faramir clears his throat.

"Now you know why the people pity me." He says, rather bleakly.

"Pity you, sir?"

"Yes, pity," he spits, "men turn their eyes downcast when they see me coming. You must think me a fool to be shamed by such behavior, but there I am."

"I think you not a fool, sir," Éowyn begins slowly. "But I do not think pity is the main reason men will not catch your eye. I believe it is, in part, the feeling of admiration."

Faramir lowers his brows skeptically. "Admiration? My lady, you must not have known my brother-"

Éowyn now turns and faces him. "I have heard the name Boromir; it has spread widely throughout the land," she says. "However, I have heard the name Faramir just as much."

Faramir only raises his eyebrows, "Certainly in different manners?"

"Of course…but the best tales are always about Faramir." When he says nothing, Éowyn continues, "Boromir, as I know him, was a brilliant warrior. He fought almost single-handedly and advanced in skill through each endeavor. He was treated with the respect and honor of a king. Yet, I have heard that he was often rash. He would lead men into battle and win only after nearly half were dead. To him, the ends justified the means. Faramir, on the other hand, has always been more thorough. He depends on many men to reach victory, and grieves over each life lost. Furthermore, he is not treated with the respect of a king…but requires only to be treated the same as any other man. As I have heard from every knight, this has always been his most honorable trait. It is my opinion that a man would sooner die for Lord Faramir than for Lord Boromir."

Faramir closes his eyes when she finishes. Different emotions pass over his face as he struggles for composure. Éowyn only watches patiently and hopes that he will remember her praise in future challenges. That is when she realizes – she forgot her own grief! While listening to this man's unfortunate tale, Éowyn had completely forgotten her own pain and loss. Now, she feels both glee and guilt. Somehow, she is able to suppress her feelings and wait for Faramir to recover.

Finally, he looks up and gazes at her. "You have no idea how much your words have aided me, my lady." He breathes.

"Just as you have no idea how much you've befuddled me, sir. You share so much, yet you do not _truly_ know me. How can you put forth your trust so assuredly?"

To Éowyn's surprise, he laughs. "You're not the only one surprised by that! Truthfully, men who I have known for _years_ still do not have my full trust. Why _you_ gained it so quickly, I cannot tell."

"Perhaps because of the fact that I killed a Nazgûl?" she says with distaste.

"No…bravery is not the same as fidelity. I have fought with men who became traitors. And why do you say 'I killed a Nazgûl' with such annoyance?"

"Because," she begins, "it _is_ an annoyance. I did not kill the Nazgûl for fame; I killed it to save my king. He died anyways."

"Did you're bravery not bring him some comfort during his passing?"

Éowyn hesitates. He has been so open with her…should she act the same towards him? "He said so." She says slowly, "He said that I saved him. He said that I brought his honor back and brought him peace…" Her eyes now fill with tears and she is unable to finish.

Faramir finishes for her. "But he is still gone. Even though his passing was honorable, you will still face the world without him. Even though he is in a better place, you are still left alone." Again, he looks at her with understanding.

Her tears now fall openly. "How is it you know this?"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Though my father was sometimes cruel in life, and his death was not honorable…I loved him. I could not help it. The thought of going through life knowing I won't see him again brings forth…a grief that cannot be spoken." He pauses and looks up at her with wide eyes. "I am truly surprised at how willingly I share all this with you!"

She could not help herself. "Why then? Why do you trust me so?"

Faramir ponders deeply. "…Intuition?" he says finally, "Deep down, I know that you are trustworthy. I have a feeling you are essential to the future. To _what_, or _whose_ future, I can only guess."

Éowyn is shocked by his gravity. "Those are deep thoughts. What makes you think I am so significant? I am only a woman."

He grins and looks her in the eyes. "You are Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan. You are far from being '_only_ a woman.'"

He bows and takes his leave as Éowyn stands there, stunned into silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nightmares

**Chapter 4 – Nightmares **

Éowyn goes to bed that night with her mind racing. She thinks of everything Faramir told her about his life; how his grey eyes darkened when he spoke of his father. She remembers his tension; how he would anxiously run his hand through his hair. But, more than anything, Éowyn thinks of what he said before they parted. _"You are not __**only**__ a woman…"_

Most men speak to Éowyn with a tone of either contempt or praise. Faramir did neither. He spoke to her as if he was speaking to one of his men. Only Eomer and Aragorn had ever spoken to her in that manner. Yet, it seemed so _natural_ for Faramir to speak that way. He – who she had only just met!

Éowyn sighs with frustration, knowing she will have another sleepless night. So, when she finally _does_ fall into slumber, she does not realize it…

_The fell-beast stands over King Théoden with its teeth exposed. Its terrifying roar echoes through the battlefield and men cower in fear. Éowyn screams, but no sound passes through her lips. The smell of blood and rotting corpses fills the air. Bodies lie all around her, but she pays them no attention. All she sees is her uncle, holding his hands up in fear. Éowyn tries to run toward him, but some invisible force holds her back. She shouts at the fell-beast with defiance. The monster looks up at her. Then from behind its wing, the Nazgûl shows itself. The rider turns its cloaked head towards her, and her body freezes like ice._

_Without looking away, the Nazgûl eases itself off the beast and makes its way over to her uncle. Éowyn struggles against the hold to no avail. Calmly, the cloaked figure pulls out its sword and stops in front of Théoden. She fights, pushing with every last piece of strength she has left. Just as she's about to give up, the hold breaks! She rushes towards the Nazgûl, reaching for the weapon. _

_Within the blink of an eye, it happens. The Nazgûl thrusts its sword into the king's chest. He breathes one last word, "…Éowyn…," and dies._

_Éowyn can only stare at him. She was too late! She could not save him! Dumbfounded, she turns her gaze towards the Nazgûl. It is facing her as it reaches up and grabs hold of its helmet. Slowly, it lifts, and the darkness clears away from its face…_

_It is Éowyn._

She screams when she wakes, springing into the air with a jolt, coming face to face with Lord Faramir. He stands at the foot of her bed, stunned. Tears pour from her eyes and her heart races.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" she demands.

"Lord Aragorn sent me to wake you," he stammers, "He wishes you to join him f-"

"I care not! Get out!" she screams, and buries her head in her hands.

To her surprise, Faramir does not leave. She is in too much dismay to care though, so she sobs while he watches.

When her tears are finally spent, she swings her legs over the bed and sits up straight. For a moment, everything is still. Then, in a rush, Faramir makes his way over to her. He kneels and grasps her hand.

"My lady, what ails you so? Dreams should not bring forth such outcries when you wake."

"Dreams should not, sir." Her voice is dead, "But nightmares do."

"Be that as it may, this must end. Never before have I seen such grief!"

Anger rises inside her. "Never before? I happen to _know _that you have lived through _much_ more trying times. Do not exaggerate on my behalf, Lord Faramir; it will gain you nothing."

"That is no exaggeration, my lady. I _have_ seen sorrow. At present, I live through it! But I have never seen such…_hopelessness_ before."

She turns her head. "Is there a point in having hope for myself when there is none left for the world?"

Suddenly, Faramir gently, but firmly, takes hold of Éowyn's chin and turns her head. When she faces him, he looks directly into her eyes.

"There is always hope." He says with conviction.

Éowyn is motionless for a moment, stunned. His grey eyes are as hard as steel and she sees that he truly believes what he has said. He still has hope.

"Ahem…"

Both of them spin towards the voice and see the hobbit, Pippen, standing at the door. Immediately, Faramir drops his hand and stands.

"Pippin?" he asks.

"Aragorn sent me. He thought you might've forgotten to wake Lady Éowyn…sent me to do it, just in case. Sorry to intrude…" It's clear he feels uncomfortable.

"That's alright dear," Éowyn soothes, "I'll be down directly. Just give me a few moments to adjust myself."

"Alright."

Pippin leaves as Éowyn stands. Faramir gives a slight bow before he exits. By the look he gives her though, she knows this conversation is not over. With a sigh of frustration, Éowyn gathers herself and makes her way towards the mead-hall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions

**I know that Chapter 4 wasn't SUPER entertaining, so I'm going ahead and uploading this one! It's not amazing either…just stuff that I feel like ****_has_**** to be mentioned for the story to run smoothly. **

**You should DEFINITELY look forward to Chapter 6 though…I'm looking forward to writing it! A LOT of awesomeness will happen :D**

**Oh, and reviews seem to give me more of a boost to write, so leave more please! And thank you so much for your support; it really means a lot to me!**

**Again, I don't own ****_The Lord of the Rings_****. **

**Chapter 5 - Decisions**

Upon arrival, Éowyn can tell that this is no casual meeting. Aragorn is present, along with Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Gandalf, Faramir, and Merry and Pippin. The tension in the room is thick.

"You wished to see me, Lord Aragorn?" she asks nervously.

"Yes. Éowyn…we have come to a decision."

She is silent, unsure of what he means.

Gandalf speaks up. "Frodo has made it into Mordor.

Éowyn is shocked. She did not expect the hobbit to make it so far.

"Now he only has to make it to Mount Doom," she says sadly. She knows this cannot be done.

"Yes…and he and Sam cannot do that alone. They'll need someone to come to their aid." Aragorn replies.

She is confused now. "How could that be done? No army of men can defeat Sauron's army. "

Everyone in the room lowers their eyes, save for Gandalf, Aragorn, and Faramir.

"Yes, but a small army could create a diversion," says Aragorn.

Immediately, realization hits her. Hundreds of men will be sacrificing themselves for Frodo. This is the only hope they have left.

"I will fight." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

The room is silent. Everyone stares at Éowyn as though she spoke Orcish. Then, the tension erupts. Eomer, Mary, Pippen, Gimli, and Legolas begin speaking all at once, trying to persuade her otherwise. The only silent people are Aragorn, Faramir, and Gandalf. Aragorn and Gandalf shake their heads, as though they expected this. Faramir only smiles, which strengthens her determination.

She raises her voice, "You all know of my skill with a sword. You all know that I am capable of fighting. I _am_ coming, whether you like it or not. This is my world as much as any man's."

Eomer begins to reply, but is interrupted.

"Yes, you will be as capable of lifting a sword as I," says Faramir.

All eyes turn towards him in shock. He _wants_ her to fight?

"I believe," he continues, "that the lady should prove herself. Most people in this room have seen her skill with a sword, but I have not. Come, show me."

The room is silent as he walks towards a random pile of weapons. He pulls out one sword, then another, and turns towards Éowyn. When he passes Eomer, her brother reaches out and grasps his arm.

"What is this? Are you mad?" he asks heatedly.

Faramir looks back coolly. "I am only doing what should've already been done."

He smoothly pulls out of Eomer's hold and continues walking. When he reaches Éowyn, he holds the weapon out to her. With wide eyes, she takes it. Faramir stands in front of her for a moment with a blank expression on his face. Then slowly, he raises his sword. She immediately gets into a defensive position.

When Faramir brings his weapon down, Éowyn stretches to meet it. Then, the pain hits. It feels as though a dagger has been driven into her arm! She gasps, drops the sword, and falls toward the ground. Faramir is quick to catch her, as if he knew this would happen.

Her arm is still throbbing as he helps her to her feet. His body shakes with the effort. Only now does she realize how weak he is; there is no way he could have won the duel. That's when she understands. He knew she would be unable to defend herself because of her wound. He only had to show that to everyone else.

"As I said," Faramir states, "you would be as able to fight as I am."

Éowyn feels crushed. She thought for once, someone would be on her side; someone would understand that she _has_ to fight, not only that she _wants _to. A glance around the room tells her that the decision is made. She will stay at the city with all of the other women, children, and wounded men. While hundreds die, she will be mending.

"When will you be leaving?" she asks, defeated.

"Soon," replies Aragorn, "by sun-down, at the most."

"So be it," she whispers dejectedly, "I admire you all for your bravery; may it not go to waste."

Éowyn allows her gaze to pass over everyone who will go to battle. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin…at last, she comes to Aragorn. This may be the last time she sees him. Aragorn's face shows that his thoughts are in the same place. For a few moments they regard each other, both with unspoken words. She knows that his thoughts are not the same as her own though, so they remain silent.

At last, the silence is broken. "Well," says Gimli, "I'm ready to chop up some Orc! This is the final contest between dwarf and elf...I think we all know who will win!"

"You're right! Congratulations Legolas," says Pippin with a smile.

"Wait just a minute there, laddy-"

The dwarf continues, but Éowyn does not hear. Fighting tears, she quickly makes her way to her chamber. When she arrives, she goes out onto the balcony and looks toward Mordor. Although it is only mid-day, the sky is dark as night. Éowyn can't help but believe that these dark days will never end – not for herself or Middle Earth.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trembling Worlds

**Chapter 6 – Trembling Worlds**

From her window, Éowyn watches the warriors leave. She cannot bear to say goodbye to them. So many men she has known all her life; so many people she has grown to love may all be dead by night-fall.

She expected to cry until her heart gave out. But Éowyn feels only numb, as though she simply has no tears left. As she regards the grey skies, she hears footsteps approaching. By instinct, she knows it is Faramir.

What Faramir did in the mead-hall was devious, but Éowyn knows it was necessary. He was only trying to save her from death…but does he know that he's too late? Though she walks among the living, her heart has long been vacant. She doesn't know _how_ to move on. There must be a way she can explain this to him.

"The city has fallen silent," she says in a lifeless voice. "There is no warmth left in the sun. It grows so cold…"

He replies simply, "It's just the damp of the first spring rain."

Éowyn looks up at him and can see his unyielding hope. He gazes into her eyes, seeming to look into her very soul. A slight smile touches his lips.

"I do not think this darkness will endure." He says assuredly. Then, he takes her hand into his own.

In that moment, Éowyn's heart leaps. For only an instant, she feels something stir inside her – something she believed would never return. Ever since her uncle died, Éowyn had built a wall around her heart in order to shield it. Thanks to Faramir, that wall has just come down. She _is_ scared. She _does_ still have hope. **And she does ****_not_**** want to die**. Just like that, Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan can_ feel_ again.

Suddenly, she begins to cry. No matter how hard she fights it, she cannot stop. So, with Faramir as her support, she weeps. She weeps for her uncle, her country, her people, and her cousin; for Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and her brother. Éowyn finally sets free all the agony she had been holding in, evoking every painful memory that these many months had brought on. Faramir says nothing. He just holds her and rests his cheek upon her head, allowing her tears to soak into his clothes.

They stay in that position for many minutes. Even after Éowyn had shed her tears, she does not move. She has finally found a place where she feels contented; she does not want to lose that. Eventually though, they are interrupted by a knock and the door, and must pull apart.

One of the less wounded men enters the room. "My lord Faramir," he says, "the line of messengers is in place."

"Good. Tell me if anything changes," he instructs.

The man bows his head and exits.

Éowyn looks at Faramir, confused, "A 'line of messengers'?"

"Yes, we'll want to know if there will be an attack on the city. There are a few men lining up from here to the Black Gate; they will send word when the battle is over."

"Is there no hope for the warriors then?"

"Of course there is! We just need to have proper defenses…the men here will be ready for battle, whether they were invited to one or not."

Éowyn smiles, "Are you always so blood-thirsty, sir?"

Faramir does not reply. He beams at Éowyn as though seeing her for the first time.

"What?" she asks, bewildered.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile." He replies, "Éowyn…you are a stunning woman."

Éowyn is speechless. What could have conjured up _this_? They are on the eve of battle and he speaks of how _stunning_ she is?

"What excites your mind so, Faramir? Has the thought of battle summoned up your passion?"

"Yes…battles within the heart, my lady."

She grimaces, "I never liked riddles."

"So I've heard," he says, smiling.

Just then, a tremor runs through the ground. It starts small; then quickly builds. Soon, the entire building shakes violently! Pictures tumble from the wall and furniture slides across the floor. Outside, pieces of stone fall and hit the ground with deafening cracks. Distant screams can be heard throughout the city. Éowyn looks at Faramir and sees the fear in his eyes.

"NO! NOT NOW!" he pleads.

Amidst the chaos, they make for each other. After stumbling their way across the trembling floor, they meet, and without any hesitation, embrace. Faramir holds Éowyn tightly; Éowyn holds him even tighter. There is no restraint; they cling to each other for life as the walls around them crumble. Both of them wait for the roof to cave in and crush them, but neither one lets go.

It is during the turmoil when Éowyn realizes the truth: she may very well love this man, and he may very well love her. Even through her sorrow, he had stuck by her side and given her a shoulder to cry on. He supported her when she was unable to support herself. And, best of all, he treated her as an equal. Éowyn can only think of how unfair this is – that she should die as soon as she finds what her life is missing. A passion that she has never known boils inside her and sets her heart ablaze.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screams into the air.

Then the world is still.

They stare at each other in amazement. It is so quiet, almost like nothing had ever happened. The only sign that it did is the fact that they still cling to each other. Éowyn can hear Faramir's heart racing along with hers. The city holds its breath.

Éowyn steals a glance out of the window…and sees eagles. She cannot help but doubt the hope that springs up, and begins to create a reason for the eagles' presence. But before she can mark one, the door bursts open. The same soldier from before rushes in. He is winded, but is able to say one sentence.

"It's over."

The man could have meant anything. He could have meant that the fighters were dead and the castle would be overtaken. He could have meant that Frodo had failed and Sauron got the ring. He could have meant that the world would inevitably fall to darkness…but Éowyn knows that he doesn't. In her heart, there is no doubt that it is _truly_ over. Frodo destroyed the ring and Sauron is gone. The dark days are finally over. She knows this because for the first time in months, hope fills her entire being, and sunlight breaks through the darkness of the clouds.

As one, the city rejoices. And the whole while, Éowyn and Faramir hold tight to one another, for fear that this is a dream in which they do not want wake from.

**It's not over yet! This chapter shows that she knows she can be happy with Faramir…but that doesn't mean she won't have conflicting feelings about Aragorn. I mean, you can't have an Éowyn/Faramir story without having them KISS! Haha, so look forward to more (:**

**Yes, I quoted from the movie. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone…but that scene is just so perfect; it felt wrong to leave it out. It really shows how Éowyn's hopelessness is cured by Faramir's never-ending hope. I don't like quoting things a lot though, so there won't be too much of that.**

**Leave reviews and any constructive criticism you have please!**

(I don't own The Lord of the Rings)


	7. Chapter 7 - Diverged Paths

**Chapter 7 – Diverged Paths**

Since the fall of Sauron, the air seemed cleaner, the sky seemed brighter, and the songs seemed merrier. And Frodo's safe return only strengthened that joy. Throughout all of Middle Earth, the news was being spread and creatures of all sorts rejoiced. The world had become bright once more.

There was only one person however, whose heart was troubled. Éowyn, Lady of Rohan, stands on the balcony and gazes at the blue skies. Two days ago, all hope was lost. Two days ago, she could not picture a world without darkness. Now look! The world appeared to be born anew!

Of course, she was glad for this newfound happiness. For the first time in years, the world was full of hope, and she could choose her own path. Only, she was troubled because she did not know _which_ path to choose. After years of gloom, Éowyn didn't know what to do now that they were over.

"The day is bright." says a voice behind her.

Éowyn smiles, "The day is warm too, but one does not need a voice to tell that."

"Indeed they don't. Not even if one is blind."

Faramir stops in front of her. He smiles and looks into Éowyn's eyes for a moment.

"How strange it is that the last time we stood here, darkness surrounded us." He says in wonder.

"It is strange indeed, sir. Yet the darkness seemed to not touch you."

"My lady, you are mistaken! Like most everyone in the world, all I knew was darkness. But I did not let go of the light so easily."

"How?" Éowyn asks in wonder. "How could you have held onto hope?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Éowyn that is a question I have asked myself countless times. I don't know if I will ever find the answer."

They fall silent, and Éowyn's thoughts return to the future. She forgets Faramir's presence for a moment as her thoughts run deeper.

She starts when he speaks. "Éowyn, what troubles your mind? The evil is gone, yet your countenance is distressed. What ails you?"

"Only thoughts of the future, sir. There are so many paths to take; I do not know which one will lead to happiness. I'm…" She stops.

"You're scared." says Faramir. Éowyn does not reply.

"Well," he continues, "you have time enough to think on such matters. For the present, why do you not join the banquet for the soldiers? I don't recall you welcoming them back upon their return."

"I don't think I can," she whispers.

"Because of Lord Aragorn?"

She looks at him in surprise. He looks back with understanding.

"I know how you feel for him," he says. "Well, how you _think_ you feel. And I know that he cares for you, but not in the same way. Or am I mistaken?"

"No sir, you are not. But you are only partly correct."

"Ah, so there _is_ another reason! I imagine that I know that one too, but it may only be my naiveté."

"You do not strike me as a naïve man. But, in any case, I don't think you would know."

"Well allow me to guess." He exhales slowly and runs his fingers through his hair, "You do not go to the banquet because you enjoy my company. And you're afraid that seeing Aragorn might take that away."

Éowyn is silent for a moment. "What makes you think that?" she says finally.

"Éowyn," he begins, "it is impossible to forget how I felt when the world shook. And even though we were so close to death…you came to _me_. Until that moment, I had never felt more alive."

"True…and I was so angry at the thought of dying."

"And what made you feel that way, Éowyn? Just moments before, you had wished for death. Yet as I held you while the earth shook, you yelled to the heavens that you wanted to live! What could have possibly have changed your mind so quickly?"

Only now does Éowyn realize how close she is to Faramir. She can feel his breath upon her face and can see into the depths of his eyes. Tenderly, he reaches up a hand and strokes her cheek. She closes her eyes and breathes out.

He whispers softly, "Éowyn…"

Then their lips meet. Éowyn forgets all her worries and loses herself in the kiss. There is nothing in the world but she and Faramir. The answer to her doubts becomes strikingly clear – she loves this man. And nothing in the world could tear them apart. What she thought she felt for Aragorn seems miniscule now, though she still cares for him deeply. But from this one kiss, she knows that her heart would not beat without Faramir by her side.

Finally, their lips pull apart, but they still hold each other closely. They smile as they look deeply into each other's eyes.

Éowyn decides to answer his question, "Because I love you, Faramir. I wanted to live because I had finally found something worth living for."

"So I am not naïve!" he says excitedly. "And I love you, Éowyn! I was shocked to find how quickly I fell for the White Lady of Rohan! And my heart could not bear to let you go…I will follow you to Rohan and stand by you as King, if that's what it takes!"

"I do not want to be Queen." she responds, to her own surprise. "That is my brother's place to take; not my own. I do not wish to be a leader of people. Shall we remain in Gondor?"

"How wonderful it is to hear you say 'we'! But oh, I do not think I can remain here. It only brings back sad memories, and I tire of seeing these white walls." Faramir thinks for a moment. "If she will have me, we will wed. And we will go to Ithilien to live happily for the remainder of our days."

Éowyn smiles, "So that is how the life of Éowyn shall be spent. I can think of no better way."

Again, they kiss; their hearts full of love and light. Then, they hand-in-hand make their way down to the banquet.

**There will be one more chapter to Love Prevails Through Darkness. I imagine it'll be relatively short, but that could change when I start writing it. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! (:**

(I don't own The Lord of the Rings)


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Tomorrow

**So….I lied about the length. My bad. **

**Chapter 8 – A New Tomorrow**

People stare at Éowyn and Faramir as they pass by, but neither one of them care. Éowyn's heart is filled with joy; the sorrow she felt before is barley a memory. Faramir's eyes show pride and happiness. Upon entering the mead-hall, he brings her hand up to his lips and softly kisses it. They smile at each other, and march on.

The hall is packed, but Éowyn soon finds the people she's looking for. Aragorn sits at the head of the table. No doubt, he will be the new King! Her brother sits a few seats away from him, engrossed in conversation with Legolas.

She and Faramir make their way towards Aragorn. She still cares for him, but no more than that. Éowyn silently laughs at herself for ever believing she loved him – if only she had met Faramir sooner! But she knows him now, and that is suitable enough.

Aragorn meets her gaze and stands. The couple takes a few steps more before he notices their closeness. His eyes travel down to their interlocked hands and back up to Éowyn's eyes. Surprise is written all over his face. They stop in front of him and Éowyn can't stop smiling. Aragorn looks from Faramir to Éowyn for a moment, and then breaks into a grin.

"Well, I can't recall ever seeing Lady Éowyn more joyful than at present!"

Faramir and Éowyn reply at the same time, "Nor can I." They look at each other and smile widely.

Aragorn beams, "This is an extraordinary turn of events! I never would have guessed…but thinking on it now, it seems very natural."

"Sister!" calls Eomer abruptly. "I thought you'd never join us!"

Faramir pales and glances at Éowyn in alarm. She only laughs.

Eomer makes his way over to them and pulls his sister into a great hug. Reluctantly, she lets go of Faramir's hand; he looks on awkwardly.

Eomer is oblivious, "Oh my, you shine like the sun! The fall of Sauron has healed my sister. May she remain happy for the rest of her days!"

"Yes, I feel more joy than I have in years. But there is reason more than the fall of Sauron."

"Well, all that matters is that you are cheerful again. The people of Rohan will need a contented Queen."

Aragorn breaks in, "It was in my mind that _you_ would lead the people of Rohan, Eomer."

Her brother is astounded. "Lord Aragorn…I am speechless. It was in my mind that even _you_ would want Éowyn to be Queen after all that she has done."

"What of everything you have done, brother?" says Éowyn, "You have shown great bravery and you have always looked after the people of Rohan. Besides, it is not in my heart to be Queen. You will make for a great King, Eomer."

Eomer is stunned into silence. He looks back and forth between Éowyn and Aragorn. Finally, he speaks to his sister, "So you wish to remain a shield-maiden of Rohan? I thought that you always wanted more than that?"

Éowyn looks at her brother with pity, "I do. But I do not wish to return to Rohan."

"What _do_ you wish for then?" he asks shocked.

For the first time, Faramir speaks up, "Éowyn wishes to come with me, to Ithilien. I am Faramir, Steward of Gondor. With your consent, Lord Eomer, we will wed and spend the remainder of our days there."

Eomer's mouth falls open. He stares at Faramir in amazement and cannot speak for some minutes. Eventually, he falls back on the nearest chair and blinks rapidly. He brings his hand up and lightly touches his brow.

Finally, he stands and faces the couple. "Well…this is…unexpected," he turns towards Éowyn, "but I can clearly see that you are happy. Is this what you meant before, when you said that something other than Sauron's fall healed you?"

"It is." She replies.

He faces Faramir, "Then I Eomer, King of Rohan, give you my consent. May you be married and live happily." He leans in closer to Faramir, "but I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into. My sister is a dreadful cook!"

"Eomer!" says Éowyn crossly.

Faramir only laughs, "Well, it's a good thing I enjoy cooking!"

At that, the whole company laughs and Éowyn sighs in relief.

* * *

The time of celebration has ended. Weeks have passed since the fall of Mordor, and people are journeying home. At present, Faramir and Éowyn are making ready for their journey to Ithilien. Spring is in the air, marking new beginnings and new lives.

Eomer and Aragorn make their way over to their carriage. They halt, and are silent for a moment.

"Well," Eomer begins, "I don't suppose I'll see you for many months."

"Do not think so sadly, brother." says Éowyn softly, "You will be amply busy leading the people of Rohan. Time will pass by quickly, and we shall come to Rohan soon."

"Yes, I know," he holds back tears, "well…good-bye for the present, Éowyn. Your company will surely the missed."

The siblings hug for a long time. This is the first time one of them has willingly left the other's side. Éowyn's heart breaks at the thought of not seeing her brother.

Finally, they pull apart and both have tears in their eyes. Faramir approaches and respectfully bows. Eomer bows back, and grips Faramir's hand.

"Take care of her," says her brother.

"I will. And she will do the same for me." Faramir replies.

The men hold eye contact for a moment. Then, Eomer gives one last bow, and takes his leave.

Éowyn then turns to Aragorn. How quickly he has gained the air of a King! They smile widely at each other. Then, Éowyn swiftly wraps him in a hug. He is taken aback, but he hugs her in return. For the first time, they share the same feelings for each other.

When they pull apart, Aragorn rests his hand upon her shoulder, and places his other upon Faramir's shoulder. "I wish the both of you many seasons of happiness. This land will remember you with honor and gratitude."

Then, the King takes leave and enters back into his city.

Faramir and Éowyn look towards the road with enthusiasm. The brightness of the day shows its winding turns clearly, as though the Earth itself is optimistic towards their future.

The couple climbs aboard the carriage. They turn towards each other and kiss lightly on the lips. Faramir cups Éowyn's face with his hand as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I think I know why you held onto hope for so long." Éowyn says abruptly.

"Why is that?"

"Because you never let go of love. And I have come to know that love, Faramir – love prevails through the darkness."

With that, Éowyn, Lady of Rohan and Faramir, Soldier of Gondor, begin their journey. And they live happily for the rest of their days.

**The End**

**Wow. That was fun! It's weird for me that it's over…but it's GREAT to have that finally written down! Please leave your reviews over this chapter and the story over-all. I want to know what you genuinely thought about it. Thank you so much for your continuous reviews and support! It truly means a lot to me (:**

**My next story will be about Sweeney Todd (Sweenett), so check it out if you're interested! After that, I'm thinking about doing a Harry Potter (Snape) one…but I'm not sure yet because it would be pretty long.**

**Again, thank you for the support, and I look forward to writing more stories!**

I don't own The Lord of the Rings


End file.
